Revenge is better served hot
by angelv7
Summary: What will happen when Spencer calls on Ashley's help to catch her cheating partner?
1. New Clients

Title: Revenge is better served hot

First thing I need to say is how much I love and enjoy reading Spashley fan fiction. I have spent the better part of the last year and a half reading all kinds of stories on this forum. I love getting caught up in Spencer and Ashley's lives and I thought it was about time I contributed to the mix. I asked my favourite Author for a challenge and this is what was thrown at me. B, this is for you girl

**Title:** Revenge is better served hot

**Rating:** PG13 – NC17 depending on whether you want me to continue of course

**Pairing:** I would assume you'd like that to be Spencer and Ashley, hmm?

**Disclaimer:** I just get to play with them for fun. Tom Lynch actually owns them.

**Feedback:** Much appreciated.

Today was just like any ordinary day.

I walk into my office after getting back from a short lunch at the local deli, and proceed to hang my hat and my jacket on the coat rack by the door as I adjust my suspenders. I walk over to my desk and take a seat.

Looking down at my paperwork, I see it's beginning to pile up. I didn't realize how busy my life was going to turn out when I went into my line of work.

Talk about no social life. I am too busy being caught up in everybody else's business to even begin to have a life of my own.

Who am I? I am Ashley Davies, 23 years old and a PI, as in Private Investigator.

We've been in business for a little over a year. With the amount of "Cheating" going on in this city, LA, home of the rich and famous, well it has secured us a nice profitable business.

With us, I mean me, and my business partner, Aiden Dennison. We have taken on our fair share of clients and we definitely have some stories to tell you, that is for sure.

Yes I have a boy as my business partner, he's my dearest friend in the whole wide world. I've known him all my life, but I don't swing that way. I like girls.

Even if I did do boys, Aiden is too much of a Douche for me.

We've always had the same taste in girls though. In high school I used to beat him every time.

Poor Bugger!

He'd be after some hot tail and I'd stroll along and snatch the unsuspecting girl right out from under his nose.

Sucker!

I think he's feeling a little cocky since starting our business off. I haven't been laid in over a year.

He doesn't forget to remind me almost every single day.

Enough about Aiden though. This story isn't about him anyway.

I'm sitting at my desk going through a pile of paperwork, when my intercom goes off. "Miss Davies, your 2 o'clock is here," my secretary, informs me.

"Show her in please Kylie." I switch off the intercom and settled back into my desk.

I was just finishing looking over the new case I was being assigned to by my partner, when the most attractive women I have ever seen walks into my office.

I mean my God. She has long blonde hair and a rack to die for, her legs go on forever.

Have you ever had one of those moments where your entire life flashed before your eyes?

I think I could die happy right this second.

Whoa! Focus Ashley, if I wasn't already sitting down I would be flat on my ass on the floor. I feel my chair move and I try to refocus.

Is that drool on my chin? I quickly steady my chair and stand up.

She didn't notice that right?

I extend my hand to greet her properly. "Ashley Davies. Nice to meet you," I then flash her my 100 watt smile.

I throw in my famous nose crinkle for good measure.

As I stare into her crystal blue eyes our hands meet for the first time and I feel the earth move a little under my feet.

She just chuckled and tilted her head to the side.

Does this woman realize what affect she has on me?

"Spencer Carlin." She finishes shaking my hand and continues to stare into my eyes.

Oh no, please don't take your hand back just yet, or ever. You don't need it do you?

I clear my throat and point to the chair in front of my desk. "Umm, please take a seat and we'll get down to why you need my services."

I had read on her file that her partner has been cheating on her with their maid.

What stupid man in their right mind would fool around on this gorgeous specimen? I would worship the ground she walked on if she was mine.

What? I'm just saying.

I hear her chuckle again. My Gosh she has the cutest laugh.

Why is she looking at me like that?

"I was just saying I need your services because I have a suspicion my girlfriend is bonking the help." She finishes again, and this time I take notice of what she is saying.

Wait what did she just say? Girlfriend?

My file says nothing about her partner being a female. I automatically assumed because it said, "sleeping with the maid," on her file, that her partner was male.

Boy was I wrong.

I think this is one time that I'm completely OK with that. This means I have a chance right?

Alright Davies, time to get your head back in the game. This is your potential girlfriend, I mean client, sitting in front of you. Just focus and listen to what she has to say.

No matter how much you would rather be sliding your hand up her thigh and licking a trail from the base of her neck up towards her ear lobe with your hot tongue.

Damn it! My thoughts are so not helping. Staring at her chest isn't going to look so good either.

Uh oh! It looks like I'm busted. She's getting up and walking around my desk towards me.

Way to go Ashley. Could you have been any more obvious?

"Are these your credentials?" She asks me, pointing to a framed certificate I have placed on the wall behind my desk.

"Yes ma'am!" I stammer out, getting a good look at her for the first time from behind.

I can tell you she looks just as fine from back there.

That's just between you and me though OK?

"Looks like you're just the women for the job then. I can never seem to catch Mary out, it's just a feeling that I have at the moment. But you know what they say about women's intuition right?" She looks back over her shoulder at me as she says this.

Boy do I know what she means.

"I do believe I know what you mean," I answer her.

That's it Ashley, stay professional.

"I have been doing this job for a while now and 10 times out of 10 my female clients have been right on the money, knowing that their partners are fooling around on them. With the men though, not so much, boy, are they stupid." I giggle as I say this to her.

What? Men are idiots. I didn't have to tell you that though right?

"Most of the time their wives have just been sneaking out to either go and see the latest romance movie that their husbands refuse to watch with them, or to indulge in a little sweet dessert, that they know will go straight to their thighs, but are too embarrassed to eat at home." She's starting to chuckle again as I continue.

"I find it amusing telling them that their wives are cheating on them with whipped cream minus the man hunk." We both burst out laughing at the same time.

I can't control myself and I snort a little, which has sent Spencer off into another fit of giggles.

I have never felt so comfortable with anybody so quick in my life, what is it about this woman?

I don't even mind that she is laughing at me.

Ok so I feel a little embarrassed.

She seems to compose herself and looks back over at me. I notice how cute she looks when her cheeks are all flushed and red.

I could get so consumed by her and she doesn't even know it.

"I like you, you're hired," she licks her lips and scans my body with her eyes as she tells me this.

"I think it's time I get some revenge," Spencer is speaking again.

What did she say?

Revenge? What?

Wait! Was she checking me out? I could get into so much trouble with this girl.

Revenge always was better served hot!

Spencer Carlin is hot.

Ooh boy. I'm in trouble.

Is it even worth continuing? I'll let you be the judge of that


	2. Revenge begins

Chapter 2

All I can feel at this very moment are Spencer's eyes burning a hole through the centre of my button up shirt as her gaze lingers over my chest.

I can't get the thought out of my head that she is checking me out.

I know for a fact that my eyes are not in that region of my body.

Standing in front of me is my newest client, one that has memorized me from the moment she walked into my office.

If she doesn't stop staring at me soon, I'm going to have to rip off my shirt just to ease some of the heat that is radiating from certain parts of my body.

Oh heck. In that case, I think my pants need to come off too.

I lean back in my chair as she proceeds to walk over to me. This time she doesn't stop and glance at anything else in my office. She just stares directly into my brown orbs.

Did I mention it is getting hot in here?

It's my turn to scan her body as she stops in front of me placing her hands on my shoulders.

I notice that her breathing has become a little irregular. Her breasts are right in front of my view, and I can't help but glance down to see her chest rise and fall at a rapid rate.

Good thing breathing is automatic, because I would be in some serious trouble.

I think I am going to go out on a limb here and say that I am most certainly pleased that she chose to wear a low cut halter top today.

Pink is definitely her colour.

Her assets are practically jumping out at me, begging to be touched.

So where was I?

Oh right, Spencer's breasts.

This could fast become a never ending loop if I don't try to focus on something else soon.

I don't even have time to process these thoughts as her left hand is now placed under my chin as she attempts to bring my focus back up to her eyes.

"So what do you say Ash? Think you can help me exact a little revenge?" her voice is so sultry as she edges even closer towards my face.

"What do you have in mind?" I gulp out as I try to concentrate on what she is trying to get across to me at this moment.

You wouldn't be able to form any literate words either if you were in my position.

She licks her lips and moves her hands back onto my shoulders. Instead of leaving them there this time, she grabs my suspenders and snaps them back against my body.

I jump a little at this action and she falls down onto my lap, straddling me. Her arms slip around my neck and she grabs on tight.

I hear her groan as our centers come into contact. I shift my hips up and it doesn't help matters for me at all.

I can't help but squirm under her touch.

Does she have any idea what affect she is having on my senses?

Is she squirming too?

Oh God, don't stop. That feels so good.

The look on my face probably says it all.

Looking down I see that her skirt has ridden up her thighs.

Lord almighty, she is wearing pink panties too.

Pink is my new favourite colour.

Before I know it, she has grabbed a hold of my suspenders and pulls me in towards her.

Our lips come crashing together for the first time, in a forceful but pleasurable way.

I do what any hot blooded woman would do in this moment. I snake my tongue out and lick her bottom lip, asking for further entrance into her mouth.

All coherent thoughts stop there as her tongue comes into contact with mine, the kiss becoming more a battle for dominance.

Spencer Carlin can dominate me any time she pleases.

I'm not exactly putting up a fight here. I let her take control of the kiss as I attach my hands to the base of her hips, holding her in place.

She threads her fingers through my wavy brown hair, scrunching it up and pulling me even further into the kiss, deepening it with every stroke of her tongue.

Spencer Carlin tastes like cherries.

What are we doing again? Oh right, she's my client, I'm supposed to be doing a job here.

Her hips are grinding down into my body and the pressure is becoming almost too much to bare. Right at this moment I don't care if I end up getting fired before I even get a chance of getting to the bottom of this case.

I haven't felt this way in such a long time. If her case file is any indication, I don't think she has felt this way for a while either.

I'm looking forward to catching out her partner so I can make this woman my own.

What did I do to get so lucky? Oh don't worry, I'm so not complaining.

If she doesn't stop kissing me soon, I won't be able to stop myself from tearing her clothes off and ravishing her right here in my chair.

Wait, I need to make sure there are no interruptions.

I break the kiss and place my finger in front of Spencer's mouth as she leans in to kiss me again.

She looks at me with a confused expression and I can see the start of a frown forming on her brows.

Even her frown is sexy. Does this woman have any flaws?

I know I should be explaining my reasoning to her but I am still trying to get some control over my breathing.

You would be panting too if you had just been attacked by Spencer Carlin's lips.

I point towards my intercom, hoping she will catch on to what I'm trying to do. She just nods and lets out another small chuckle.

With my breathing finally in control I reach over and attempt to turn my intercom back on.

"Ashley, did you get a chance to meet with Spencer Carlin this afternoon her case seems most interes.. Whoa! This is hot."

I see a huge grin fall upon my partners face as I see Aiden standing in my doorway.

He has a bad habit of just walking into my office without any warning.

Ok, so normally I don't have a gorgeous woman sitting on my lap.

I throw my head down onto Spencer's shoulder.

What is it about boys and ruining the perfect moments?


	3. It's getting hot in here

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Spencer has left my office, excusing herself by saying that she had to get something out of her car. Now I'm sitting at my desk with Aiden staring at me, trying to figure out my next move.

Trying to ignore the goofy grin Aiden has plastered all over his face.

I also can't stop thinking about what just occurred moments ago between Spencer and myself, replaying the kiss over and over in my head.

How should I act when she returns to my office?

Do I pursue this girl and see where it leads us? Or just act as professional as I can and pretend like I don't want to jump her bones?

We do have a business arrangement after all.

I sure as hell know which one I'd prefer to go with.

Maybe I should play it cool and let Spencer take the lead.

Thinking about Spencer taking the lead sends me off onto an entirely different tangent altogether. Namely Spencer back in my lap, straddling me like before.

Only this time she's naked.

What? You'd be imagining Spencer Carlin naked too, if you had experienced the same pleasurable encounter we just participated in. Her kisses are to die for.

I should really check my pulse. Though, if my heart rate is any indication I'd have to inform you that I am indeed alive and kicking.

Maybe she has changed her mind about us, seeing that Aiden has the worst possible timing ever.

What if she doesn't even come back to me and going out to her car was just an excuse to get the hell away from me?

"Spoil my fun why don't you," I grumble under my breath, staring daggers at my partner.

"What was that Ashley? Oh wait, you have a little lipstick smudge right there," he sniggers, pointing towards my bottom lip.

"Of course I have a lipstick smudge you Douche, I was just making out with the most extraordinarily hot woman on this planet, if you didn't notice. Which I'm sure you did, because YOU are the one who interrupted us!" I can't help but get a little cross with him.

Why is his smirk getting bigger?

"What do you even want fuck face?" I yell at him.

Patience has never been a strong suit of mine.

Sue me.

Whatever excuse he has for barging in on the hottest kiss of my life, is not going to get him out of the payback I have install for him.

I was just about to get my groove on for the first time in the longest time I can possibly even remember, when he showed up.

With the hotness that is Spencer Carlin I might add.

So I can't help but remind you of that, I like to rub it in.

Now I'm stuck in my office with Aiden staring at me, finding all this highly amusing.

Let's just say that he isn't going to be able to get a date for the next, oh let's say, 5 years of his life.

Ha! Take that Aiden.

Don't worry, I have my connections.

I am starting to miss Spencer and the feel of her soft lips upon my own.

I love saying her name.

Spencer Carlin.

Spencer Davies. That has a nicer ring to it don't you think?

What did she need out of her car anyways? Our meeting today was only to discuss which direction I will take this case, planning how to catch out her cheating partner.

How thankful am I right now that her girlfriend can't keep it in her pants?

Oh hell. I don't want to keep it in _my_ pants.

Because of Spencer.

Where was I again? Oh right. Douche bag.

"Well as I told you already. I just wanted to see how your meeting went today, but as I just witnessed, you have everything under control." He winks at me as he turns to leave my office.

"Get lost Aiden, I'll call you later, and you are NOT getting any details, so don't even think about it." I grumble at him, hoping he would take the hint.

"See you on Monday Ash, and yes, I will call you later about this. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He laughs at me as he leaves my office.

Hopefully he leaves the entire building.

Ok, it's time to focus. I've been in this line of work for a long time now and I'm always calm, cool and collected. That is why I have so many clients and the paycheck I bring home.

Ashley Davies is the epitome of cool. I crack cases and I get the job done.

What can I say? I'm a kick ass PI.

It's alright though. I can do this. Consider this case closed. I don't need anything or anybody to live my life. I've got this under control.

So why has this girl gotten under my skin?

I hope Spencer comes back soon I miss her.

Aiden better not have fucked this up for me.

Moments later I hear my intercom come to life.

What is it with me and interruptions?

"Miss Davies, Spencer Carlin wants to know if she can see you, she has just returned." Kylies' voice is at the other end of the line.

"Let her in Kylie, and please take the rest of the afternoon off. I won't be needing your services until Monday morning," I inform her as I do a happy dance in my chair.

In fact, I think I owe her a 6 month paid vacation.

Spencer didn't run out on me, she's here and she wants to see me.

"Thank you Miss Davies, have a great weekend." With that Kylie is gone.

Yippee!

Let's not get too eager, I have no idea how Spencer is going to react when she comes back in to see me.

Spencer naked straddling my lap, please God let this come true.

OK, so It may be a little bit of wishful thinking, but I know that she was feeling it too when she kissed me earlier. Hell, she even initiated the kiss. I have a feeling the world is on my side right this moment.

Spencer enters my office with a knapsack over her shoulder.

Oh God there she is. Act casual Ashley.

I clear my throat.

"Sorry for the interruption. My partner Aiden, can be a complete moron at times. He hasn't learned the etiquette of knocking." I offer as an excuse, as I see her approaching me again.

What is she pulling out of her bag?

"It's OK. It gave me a chance to retrieve this from my car." Spencer says confidently as she pulls something out of her bag and takes a few more steps towards me.

She grabs my hat off my coat rack and places it on top of her head.

Spencer Carlin would make one hell of a sexy private eye.

You all know she would too.

I rub my eyes, trying to correct my vision to see if maybe my mind is playing tricks on me.

If they're not, then I'm about to embark on the greatest time of my life.

Don't you wish you were me?

Spencer sits the item she is holding onto my desk as she reaches over to me sliding my suspenders off my shoulders and down my arms.

"It's time to get you out of these clothes Miss Davies. You have way too much on and I want to be able to see your body sweat as you make me scream your name over and over again." She whispers this into my ear as she starts to rid me of my attire.

HOLY SHIT!

My pulse quickens as I glance back over towards my desk.

I have two words for you.

"Strap" and "On"

What did I do to deserve this?

--

**Thanks for all your feedback guys.. I'm so enjoying writing this.. I know we should all be watching South of Nowhere 3B this weekend, but the-N decided to suck instead. **


	4. So take off all your clothes

Chapter 4

**It's time to step this baby up a notch. **

**NC17 people! **

**Warning: Don't read this at work, school, or in any public place. If you are in that position and you read this now, you continue to do so at your own risk.**

**If there are any errors, blame the content. I didn't really have coherent thoughts while I read it over.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 4**

Spencer is unbuttoning my shirt as I feel my pants vibrate.

Stop your dirty thoughts. It's just my cell phone informing me that I have a message.

I look up at Spencer searching her eyes, trying to convey my apologies to her, at yet another interruption. She nods her head at me, signaling that it's ok to check my phone as she continues her mission of undressing me in my chair.

The look I'm receiving from her at this very moment is so utterly seductive and captivating. I can't help but push my hips up towards her as I position myself to be able to reach my phone.

God she feels so good on top of me.

I let out a small groan as our centers come into contact with one another. I feel a flood of emotion surge throughout my entire body.

Damn pants. Why do they have to still be on?

Spencer reciprocates by grinding down harder into me. She leans forward reaching for my neck with her lips and begins sucking on my pulse point.

I try to remember what I'm even supposed to be doing at this moment.

I am reminded by Spencer, as she grabs my hand and slides it towards my pocket.

What did I do to deserve being in the position of having such a gorgeous, hot blonde sitting in my lap?

Who cares! I have a gorgeous hot blonde sitting in my lap!

I reach into my pants and retrieve my phone. I contemplate just throwing it against the wall ignoring whoever is trying to get my attention.

It's not like I can't afford a new one.

Speaking of which, it's buzzing again. Two messages have now been received.

Flipping my phone open, I see that they are text messages from Aiden.

Typical!

I scroll down and open the first one.

You know how I was talking to you about Aiden earlier, telling you about my plan for payback and what not?

I think he just produced a "Get out of jail free card".

**I bet ur glad I handed this case over to u?**

To answer his question, yup, I'm pretty happy indeed. Thank you Aiden! Now let me get back to my task at hand.

Spencer is tugging at my shirt now, indicating that it's time for it to come off.

I slip one arm out of it and then proceed to swap my cell phone into my other hand while she removes the rest of the item.

I quickly open the last message on my phone.

**Spoke to Spencer outside. Hope ur ready.**

What did he mean by that?

Oh who cares!

I don't feel those soft lips on my neck anymore. Where did they go?

I also hadn't noticed that Spencer has managed to fully remove my shirt and I'm now sitting here clad in just my pants and my black laced bra.

She's ogling my goodies and I can see a smirk creeping up on her face.

I toss my phone over my shoulder not caring where it lands.

A small gasp escapes my mouth as I feel her hands brush over my exposed stomach. They are so soft and delicate as she traces a pattern down my body resting at the base of my trousers.

Images of the item sitting inches away on my desk are now flooding my mind and I glance over my shoulder to look at it.

It's almost as if it's taunting me.

I turn around and all thoughts escape me as Spencer is now unzipping my pants. She places my PI hat on top of my head as she slides down my body and kneels in front of me, removing both my underwear and trousers as she goes.

I feel a little exposed sitting here just in my bra but I don't have time to think about that for long. I toss my head backwards as I feel Spencer's lips attach themselves to my aching center.

I think I just screamed out her name. I actually don't think I can even think right now.

I'll get back to you on that.

Spencer moans loudly and I feel myself flood as I begin to ride her face. I grab her hair and pull her closer towards me, massaging her head with my hands. I feel her tongue brush past my folds and enter me deeply.

It won't be long before I'm screaming her name over and over. The sensations she is causing my body currently are so completely intense and fulfilling. I shudder underneath her ministrations as she pumps her tongue in and out.

"Oh God, Oh God" is the mantra falling from my lips as she continues to assault my body with her very skillful tongue.

I don't know how much more I can take of this sensation, but please Spence don't stop.

Spence, I like it. I'll have to remember that nickname for later, when I'm not otherwise occupied.

I catch her looking up at me, and as our eyes meet my body explodes in an earth shattering orgasm.

What was I just saying about not wanting her to stop?

She must have read my thoughts though, because she swiftly enters me with two fingers before I even have a chance to come back down from my first explosion.

I thought her fingers felt good when she touched my bare skin earlier. They feel even better now stroking deep inside my pussy.

She is doing this thing where she is massaging the base of my walls with the pads of her fingertips.

Holy Fuck it feels so good.

I'm panting now as I continue to stare deep into her eyes, my mantra now being her name passing my lips over and over again.

She begins to rub my clit with her thumb and my legs open wider for her, making her fingers slip deeper inside of me.

I feel like I'm going to fall out of my chair as she fucks me senseless.

I'm now bucking wildly as her actions speed up. Her strokes are becoming longer and faster, practically slipping her fingers all the way out of me before slamming them back deeply into my core. I'm taking in the whole length of her fingers, right up to the knuckles, and it hurts oh so good.

I'm going to be walking bow legged later, I just know it.

Damn this is worth it though.

I sense the flutters of my second orgasm approaching and I use all the strength I can muster to pull her up towards me. I need to feel her soft lips on my own again before I let myself fall over the edge once more.

I can now taste the mix of cherries and my own sweet juices as our tongues clash together feverishly. I feel my orgasm wash over me as Spencer bites down hard on my bottom lip. Her fingers curl all the way up and I come violently against her hand, screaming her name.

Spencer flourishes my neck with kisses as she pulls her fingers out from inside of me. She brings her fingers up brushing my lips, and I attempt to suck them into my mouth.

I don't have very much strength left, but I manage to lick the remaining juices from her slender fingers as I feel my body fall limp in my chair. I pull Spencer closer into my lap and kiss her gently on the lips.

"Wow" escapes my mouth as I pull back and looking into her adoring blue eyes.

"Give me two minutes to catch my breath and I'll see what I can do about getting you out of those clothes and strapping this baby on." I tell her my intentions truthfully.

I hear her chuckle but the look on her face tells me she is just as ready for me to ride her senseless with this toy, as I am.

My eyes never leave hers as I reach to grab the strap on from the desk. Her eyes move to the object at the same time as mine, and I inspect it closer. It's dark blue and matches the colour of what Spencer's eyes are at this very moment.

I can honestly tell you that I have never used one of these before but I'm a quick learner. Trust me.

"I want you so bad Ashley. I don't care what my girlfriend does. I'm going to make you mine," huskily escapes her lips as she hops off my lap pulling me up with her.

I suddenly realized what Aiden had meant earlier with that text message.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts again by the sound of a clasp snapping into place.

Buckle up. This is going to be one hell of a ride.


	5. Buckle up!

Chapter 5

Here is the final part to this story. I hope you've enjoyed the ride.

Previously on Revenge is better served hot..

"I want you so bad Ashley. I don't care what my girlfriend does. I'm going to make you mine," huskily escapes her lips as she hops off my lap pulling me up with her.

I suddenly realized what Aiden had meant earlier with that text message.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts again by the sound of a clasp snapping into place.

Buckle up. This is going to be one hell of a ride.

Now the conclusion..

**Chapter 5**

From the moment Spencer had positioned the prop down onto my desk I haven't been able to think about anything else but fucking her brains out with it.

OK, so that's a lie. My thoughts were interrupted temporarily when she stripped me of my clothes and rocked my world in my office chair just moments ago.

That was one hell of an orgasm I had the pleasure of experiencing. The fact that the amazing things Spencer knows how to do with her tongue as she made me come multiple times, is a clear indication that I've seriously finally met my match in this girl.

Now it's my turn to show her what it feels like to succumb to the magic touch of Ashley Davies. Albeit I have a bit of an advantage with the appendage I am now sporting.

Clad in just my PI hat, my bra and now the infamous "Strap on" I'm ready to give Spencer the ride of her life.

I've decided that my hat can stay on, but my bra will have to go. I need to be able to feel her with every inch of my body as I'm driving hard into her.

Reaching behind my back, I unclasp my bra and let it fall to the floor.

I run my hand up the inside of Spencer's skirt and notice that she isn't wearing any underwear.

The arousal that this discovery creates alone is enough to make me nearly come on the spot.

Slow down Ashley.

This time it's all about Spencer.

She's staring at me with that sultry look on her face again. I believe she's more than ready for this ride to begin.

I make quick work of removing Spencer's halter top and bend her over my desk.

Spencer squeals in delight at my actions and I can't help but moan at the site before my eyes.

She is fucking gorgeous bent over like that. It's an image that I will forever have implanted in my mind.

I bunch up her skirt and move it up around her waist.

Hell yeah I'm going to keep her skirt on!

One of my biggest fantasies is about to be played out in real life. This woman is making all my dreams come true.

Snapping out of my thoughts I begin to trace my hands up the centre of her back, eliciting soft moans from Spencer as I linger at the base of her neck. Her skin is so soft and delicate.

I need more contact though.

Removing my hands, I replace them with my lips, placing small kisses just above the hem of her skirt. Her skin tastes divine.

I follow the same path my hands just traced and I feel the appendage push against her leg as I suck down hard on her shoulder nipping at it with my teeth.

Spencer moans as I spread her legs a little wider. I feel her juices coating the insides of her thighs and I can't help the growl that escapes my lips.

I dip my fingers between her legs and I can feel that she is more than ready for me to enter her. She groans at the contact but I quickly remove my fingers and position my hands on her hips, holding them in place as she tries to push back against me.

"Ash, please stop teasing, I'm so wet, please fuck me." I hear her beg and I can't help but squirm behind her.

Begging is another thing that drives me wild. Who am I to deny such a request?

I squeeze her hips as I slip the piece between her legs, leaning forward with the tip brushing against the base of her opening.

Spencer pushes her ass back towards me again and this time I don't. The strap on slides deep into her pussy and I feel a wave of excitement rush over me as my clit brushes against the inside of the dildo.

Hot Damn! What a rush.

I hear her begin to pant, as my movements become quicker. Thrusting my hips forward so I can relive the sensation it brings to my clit over and over again.

Her name escapes my lips each time I drive into her, my breath getting more ragged the harder I push. I hear her mumbling incoherent chants as I continue to ride her hard against my desk.

I lean forward pushing deeply into her as I brush her beautiful blonde hair aside and attach my lips to her neck, sucking down hard.

I'm leaving my mark there for the entire world to know that I have now claimed Spencer Carlin as my own.

My actions are getting more feverous now, as I feel the tip of the dildo slamming hard into her, filling her completely. Moans are escaping both our lips as the sensation takes us both to great heights.

I can tell Spencer is getting close, because each time I thrust into her she's getting tighter and tighter and it feels amazing.

I'm not that far from climax either.

Leaning into her ear, I whisper that it's time for her to come. She nods her head and I prepare myself by grabbing the front of my desk, with Spencer completely bent over the table in front of me. I'm as deep as I can get and I'm not going anywhere.

Using the all the strength in my arms I pull myself forward and slam into her one final time. I bite down onto her shoulder as my orgasm hits me.

"Aaaaashleeeeeeeeeeeey!" she screams from her lungs as I feel her shudder uncontrollably beneath me, her orgasm hitting her at the same time as mine.

I slip out from inside of her, discarding the strap on quickly and tossing it aside. I reach over to help Spencer stand up and she turns and faces me.

Looking her in they eye, I can see her smirk is back. I lean over and give her a quick peck on the lips before pulling back to straighten my hair up.

I bet I have the famous JBF hairdo.

Spencer is about to say something when I hear a loud beeping noise coming from somewhere.

"What the fuck?" I yell and I feel a gentle hand caress my shoulder.

"Ashley? Honey, everything is OK. It's just the alarm clock going off." I hear a soothing voice inform me.

I look over and see my darling wife sitting up in our bed looking adoringly at me as I blink my eyes trying to focus on the morning light.

Feeling a little more alert now I lean over and give her a chaste kiss on the lips, tasting the familiar flavour that I've loved since the moment we first kissed.

"I just had the sexiest dream," I say with a grin forming on my mouth as I grab her to bring her closer to me.

She playfully swats at my arm full well knowing the look in my eyes.

I can't help but chuckle before I proceed to tell her about my dream.

"Ashley! Our maids name is Mary." She tells me, as if I didn't already know this information.

God she is so beautiful, but adorkable.

I just told her my entire dream and the first thing she refers to is the names that my subconscious had come up with to name the people in my dream.

Yes, they all have something to do with our everyday lives but my mind was playing tricks on me and had scattered them all up.

Mary is our maid, Kylie is my wife's secretary at her legal firm and well Aiden is my Douche bag best friend from high school that we've never been able to get rid of, who also happens to be my business partner in a local Gym we own together.

I hear her continue to laugh at the story I just told her, as I see her hoping out of bed, slipping on a robe.

"I'm just going to go downstairs to get Mary to make us some breakfast Ash." She says as she heads out the door.

Wait a minute. Not on my watch.

I jump out of bed and race towards the door. I see her cute ass turning the corner as she heads to the stairwell.

Our Maid is so fired! I've seen the way she looks at my wife and there is no way she's getting her grubby paws on my woman. It's going to be all men help around here from now on.

"Spencer Carlin Davies! Get back here!"


End file.
